1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical fibers and, in particular, to an assembly for mounting optical fiber couplers to faceplates and which accommodates the storage of excess optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications transmission media, such as optical fibers, typically are mounted to and terminated in output boxes, i.e., NEMA (National Electrical Manufacturers Associations) outlet boxes, for instance. Such outlet boxes generally are mounted to the rear of a wall and provide a receptacle, typically formed through a faceplate which is arranged at the front of the wall, for receiving a connector jack. So provided, one need only plug a connector jack into the receptacle of the faceplate in order to complete a communications connection with an optical fiber mounted within the outlet box. However, such a prior art arrangement typically does not provide a suitable amount of space within the outlet box for the storage of excess fiber and may tend to allow excess optical fibers stored within the outlet box to be damaged.
Optical fiber cables and, in particular, single buffered fibers encased within a protective outer jacket of such a cable, require extreme care in handling and in connecting, as well as in positioning and storing. Specifically, the fibers cannot be wound or bent to a radius less than a prescribed minimum bend radius without the occurrence of microcracks. Thus, it is important that some form of strain relief be used in routing the fibers. Further, it is desirable that the fiber be guided and supported to eliminate any loose fiber sags or loops that could possibly be inadvertently snagged or twisted, thereby increasing the risk of damage to the fibers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,368, issued to Arnett, et la., there is shown an optical fiber storage spool adapted to have excess optical fiber for wired links wound thereon. The storage spool disclosed therein incorporates a mounting arm which extends from a curved surface of the spool, with the mounting arm incorporating a mounting latch member at its distal end for securing the device to the receptacle of an optical fiber coupler. Typically, the optical fiber coupler is received within an adapter for mounting the coupler, and the attached adapter, within the receptacle of an outlet box faceplate. Thus, heretofore, it has been standard procedure to mount the adapter and coupler to the receptacle of the faceplate, and then to secure the spool assembly to the coupler. Once the adapter, coupler and spool assembly have been assembled, the optical fiber to be terminated is then mounted to the coupler by means of an optical fiber connector and any excess fiber is then wound about the spool of the spool assembly. During this procedure, extreme care must be exercised so that the adherence to the prescribed minimum bend radius requirements of the fiber being terminated is maintained.
Oftentimes, maintaining the minimum bend radius requirements of a fiber is exceedingly difficult due to the lack of space within the outlet box. Specifically, the lack of space makes it difficult for a technician to manipulate the fiber within the outlet box, such as while attempting to wind the fiber about the spool assembly mounted therein.
Therefore, there is a need for improved optical fiber mounting and storage devices which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.